Goku and the wallpaper incident
by yaminokaitou
Summary: What happens when Goku decides to "re-decorate" Konzen's room? You got it, chaos. Read on to see more.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gaiden....I just like to pretend I do :P

Sorry for the oocness of this piece, also that it's not finished :P

"_It's not that they're cold or that they're strong... It's just that I don't like them..."_

_Goku_ sat on the floor, hunched over a paper covered in large yellow blobs of yellow crayon. "Konzen!" he said proudly, when _Konzen_ had asked him what one of the yellow dots were.

Konzen wouldn't let the saru use paint, less he get it all over the floor; crayons were almost as bad though, sprawled all over the room. Konzen had nearly tripped over one earlier, sending his boss, _Kanzeon Bosatsu _exploading into fits of laughter.

Konzen shuddered, remembering that.

Suddenly, Goku got up from the floor, chains clinking against his wrists as he came running towards Konzen

"What is it?" Konzen grumbled, once Goku had reached his destination.

"Look, Konzen! Look!" Goku exclaimed excitedly, trying to shake Konzen from the paper he was reading. Konzen didn't budge.

"See!" Goku pointed towards the top yellow blob, more talking to himself than to Konzen. "Here's Konzen's pretty hair, and here, "he pointed to another blob higher up on the page, "Is the sun. 'Cause Konzen's hair is like the sun!"

"Fascinating," Konzen muttered, hoping a response would shut the saru up. But Goku wasn't finished yet.

"Do you have any tape Konzen?"

Konzen gave up, looking up from his paper. His beady eyes studied Goku's golden eyes suspiciously, "Tape?"

"Hai! Tape!" Goku repeated.

"For?" Konzen asked, his voice reflecting his thought.

"The drawing!" Goku replied, like Konzen was some kind of idiot, "So I can hang it up!"

Konzen sighed, covering his head with a hand, "Go ask Tenpou, you're giving me a headache!"

"Hai!" Goku replied, before racing out the door, picture flapping wildly in his hand.

Konzen sighed, and went back to his paper. He doubted Tenpou would have anything like that, but it would keep Goku busy for a few hours at least.

Goku loved going to Tenpou's house. The whole place was like a library, with each wall a bookshelf jammed pack with books. There was every book imaginable there, everything from war-time affairs to Goku's personal favorite, "Food Wars."

Goku entered without knocking. As usual, the place was a mess, with books strawn all over the place. Books were placed in piles on the floor, crammed in messes on their respected bookshelves, even atop the doorway.

He followed a long row of books leading to Tenpou's hideaway: a small area in the corner of his house, behind a table. There he found Tenpou, half buried in a pile of books. Goku couldn't read the scrawl written on the side of the thick, black book Tenpou held in his hands, but he could guess the matter was on war-time affairs. Tenpou was always reading books like that.

"Ten-chan!" Goku cried out.

Tenpou looked up from his book, and saw Goku standing in front of him, a grin on the chibi monkey's face. "Ah, Goku," he smiled.

Goku grinned, and held up his drawing, "Look what I drew Ten-chan!"

Tenpou pushed up his glasses on his nose to get a better view of what Goku wanted to show him. Goku's drawing was er...interesting, or so Tenpou thought. Held horizontally, two blotches filled the paper. _One of them_, Tenpou thought to himself,_ is obviously the sun. But the other..._

Unlike the first, this blotch had added details: a mouth curved in an unhappy arc and two blue eyes, droopy and cross. Tenpou blinked, _Konzen...? _he thought.

Just to be on the safe side, he decided to ask Goku.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing towards the face.

Goku's eyes followed Tenpou's finger to the blob. His face beamed with pride as he replied "That's Konzen!"

His smile wavered a bit, "But Konzen is always unhappy...he's so pretty. But he always has that bad look on his face....why's that?"

His golden eyes stared up at Tenpou's, trusting him for an answer.

Tenpou sweatdropped, trying to think of an easy answer the saru could understand. "Well..."

Goku nodded eagerly, his utmost attention focused on Tenpou.

"Well, Konzen's under a lot of stress, he has a lot of hard work to do and all..."

Goku frowned, "But that doesn't make much sense. I always see him lying around..."

Tenpou smiled uneasily, "It's something that you'll understand when you become a bit older." He patted Goku's brow mess of hair with affection. "And now, is there any reason for you to be here? Or are you just here to visit?" he asked, trying to divert Goku's attention from the prior subject.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Goku exclaimed. "It's this drawing." He pointed at his drawing, "I need some tape to hang it with. Konzen said you'd have some here."

Tenpou thought hard for a moment, "Ah, yes...I'll get some for you. You stay here."

"HAI!" Goku replied.

Tenpou smiled, and walked through his flurry of books to a different part of his house. (I'm not telling where -).

Goku waited, sitting on a stack of rather large books and looking excitedly at the piece of paper in front of him. "Konzen's gonna love this!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"What?" Tenpou replied innocently.

"THIS!" Konzen pointed at the walls.

Each section of the walls was wallpapered in not one, but three similar blob drawings. Konzen recognized one to be the copy of the one of him that Goku had shown him earlier.

Though there were at least fifty pictures, Konzen could see the three pictures had each been copied in black and white at least a dozen times or ore.

And the originals? One, Sanzo knew, was him, but the other two...Right above Konzen's chair were three pictures in color. He pulled them down to study, much to the dismay of Goku.

He studied the pictures carefully; one was his own, another featured a black blob dancing (or what Konzen assumed to be dancing) among a number of brown and black blobs ( 'women' Konzen smirked.) The only thing that was correctly translatable was the bottle of sake, attached the black blob of Kenren. Konzen blinked.

The other one was of Tenpou, obviously. No other black blob would be as content to sit among an array of books. Surprisingly, the books had titles as well.

Written in sloppy kanji, Konzen made out the title "Wart-time affairs in Edo". Definitely Tenpou.

Konzen sighed.

"So you found the tape?" he asked Goku wearily.

Goku nodded, "HAI! Ten-chan found some for me!" he said proudly.

Konzen sighed, throwing the originals to the floor. "Tenpou..." he rumbled.

Behind him, Tenpou watched Goku scurry to the fallen papers, and hang them carefully back on the walls.

He laughed, "Now now Konzen, we should be happy that Goku was thoughtful enough to draw pictures of us."

"Yeah, whatever.." Konzen grumbled, closing his eyes in frustration.

Tenpou laughed again, "Well then, I'll leave you to your play."

Goku turned around, a frown growing on his face. "Are you going Ten-chan?"

Tenpou smiled, "Hai, but I'll be back later."

"okay," Boku grinned, "Bai Bai then"

"Mata ne," Tenpou replied, before stepping out the door.

Once Tenpou was out of site, Goku turned his attention towards Konzen.

"See! I papered your room up, just for you!" he grinned, "it was so boring with just white; so I made it all pretty! Kire ja nai ka?"

Konzen just glared at him, "baka saru," he muttered under his breath.

That's all for now folks!! "(hehehe)

-edit motto!!! Motto kaku bakayaro!


End file.
